An ONU overall rate limiting technology is performing overall rate limiting on all services of an ONU, where all the services share a rate limiting package. For example, a package with a rate limit of 10 M (megabytes) is provided for a user of an ONU. Assuming that the ONU provides an Internet access service, a voice service, and an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television Video) service. The three services share the 10 M package. Generally, the services preempt the 10 M package according to priorities, where the voice service has a highest priority, the IPTV service has a second highest priority, and the Internet access service has a lowest priority. If no other service is used, any service can use a maximum bandwidth of 10 M. However, such an ONU rate limiting technology is constrained in a way that the IPTV service (which is usually propagated in a manner of a multicast packet) cannot be involved in bandwidth package calculation because a multicast program is a common resource of a PON port. If the IPTV service is involved in ONU overall rate limiting, all multicast users accessing the PON port are affected. Other services such as an Internet access service, a voice service, and a VOD service all use unicast packet transmission and can be involved in the ONU rate limiting package.
In the prior art, a method for ONU overall rate limiting is provided. As shown in FIG. 1, a multicast packet is converted into a unicast packet to be involved in the ONU overall rate limiting. In the technical solution, because each ONU needs to occupy a separate multicast program bandwidth of a PON port, a large quantity of users accessing the PON port request the multicast program on demand, because each ONU needs to occupy a separate multicast program bandwidth of the PON port, resources of the PON port are wasted.